Taking Chances
by jessicawrites
Summary: At 23, Akashi finds himself taking chances he never thought possible.


Fandom: Kuroko no Basket, (references to K Project for my own giggles)

Character: Akashi Seijuro; others (a bit of AkaFuri… sorry for my otp)

Prompt: At 23, Akashi finds himself taking chances he never thought possible.

Word Count: 4243

Disclaimer: I do not own the KnB characters! _I wish..._

The bar smelled oddly of smoke rather than alcohol, which confused Akashi. His entire life, he expected a bar to smell like cheap alcohol and sex. Things far below him, obviously; but here he was on a Friday night, lonely, and walking into HOMRA. This particular bar was at least highly regarded for its service, so Akashi had dubbed it worthy for this week's binge.

He slid his small frame onto the nearest bar stool to the door and began to look around. The bar seemed more like a home rather than a business, but there was a cabinet of liquor on the wall that more than met his needs, so he stayed. While trying to decide on his beverage for the evening, he heard faint laughter behind him. As discretely as possible, Akashi swiveled in his seat to find the origin of the giggling. He spotted two boys lying on a large black leather sofa in the corner. One was much taller than the other, with black glasses much like Shintarou; whilst the other reminded himself much of what Kagami Taiga would have looked like as a child. He had his head in the taller boy's lap, having a fit about something he seemed to find hilarious. Akashi's heart just ached.

Upon turning around, Akashi came face to face with with another man sporting similar glasses; except this one could have easily passed as Ryouta's twin. Even the dashing smile was identical.

"Sorry about them," the blonde smiled softly, looking over at the two boys in the corner, "I always have to tell them to be quiet."

"No, please," Akashi smiled despite himself, "I don't mind. We're only young once, right?"

The man put down the wine glass he was polishing and merely nodded, "Mmhmm. Too true."

The man continued to speak while reaching for a bottle on the top shelf of the cabinet, "I'm Izumo, by the way."

"Akashi Seijuro," was the simple response.

"Well, Akashi. You seem like you're a classy man." He placed the bottle of alcohol on the counter, "A bourbon man, am I right?"

Akashi hadn't even considered bourbon for his choice tonight, but after the suggestion, it seemed perfect. The man, Izumo, even had his favorite brand.

"A perfect selection," Akashi noted, reaching for the prepared drink.

"Only the best here."

Akashi only began to notice the silence when another figure entered the room. This man certainly had a presence about him. Dressed in what appeared to be a navy blue military uniform, saber included, the man reminded him much of Nijimura, his old captain from Teikou. _Teikou. _What was he doing thinking about Teikou? It was Teikou that had gotten him to this point anyway. Teikou had broken him. It had broken all of them.

Akashi only vaguely heard the conversation between Izumo and the new man as the alcohol started to go to his head. His body felt fuzzy, his hands started to tingle. It amused him that after all these years, just one drink could affect him so. The conversation revolved around some man named Mikoto and forbidden relationships and Kings… Kings? For a split second Akashi considered that this Izumo man had indeed spiked his drink.

The arguing finally stopped, the walls stopped moving, and Akashi dubbed this his fourth and final drink. He would still be able to navigate his way home in this state; besides, he had made it back to his apartment in much worse conditions before. He left the money on the counter, picked up his long black coat, a birthday present from Daiki so many years ago, and started his long journey home.

_How did it get like this anyway?_

It had been five years since he had spoken to anyone of his own accord. Three since the incident. It's not like anyone really talked about that. Only Shintarou and Tetsuya visited in person. The others called. The calls lasted ten minutes tops. "Are you okay?" "Yes." And that was the end. No one asked why. No one asked if he'd do it again.

It's not like he had planned to try and kill himself. It had all happened so fast. His life had fallen apart so slowly, not even he had noticed. His career was shit, he hadn't maintained any friendships, and his preference in partners made marriage impossible. His co-worker from the law firm had found him, in a pool of his own blood, and had driven him to the hospital. Poor Furihata. He should have sent him flowers.

_Does the pain ever go away?_

Halfway to his apartment, Akashi fumbled with his cellphone in his pocket and flipped it open. No messages. It's not like anyone would call anyway. His life consisted in living off of his parent's inheritance and drinking. He had no friends. No one to call if he wanted to.

_Maybe Shintarou…_

No. He had Takao. No reason to bother him at this time of night.

_Ryouta? Daiki? _

They hadn't been close, but they were there when he needed them. But now they had each other. Besides, it wasn't like he was that important.

_Tetsuya?_

Probably with Kagami.

_Momoi? Nijimura? Haizaki?_

The last two were far fetched, but Momoi would listen. She would… No, she wouldn't understand.

_… Furihata?_

Akashi flipped open his cell once again and pressed his second speed dial. It rang a few times. Akashi expected it to go to speed dial, it was one in the morning after all. If Furihata didn't answer, Akashi could always blame it on an accident.

Suddenly a sleepy voice picked up and Akashi's mouth went dry.

"Seijuro…?"

Akashi couldn't find his voice. He tried opening and closing his mouth several times, but nothing came.

"Seijuro, talk to me."

Akashi tried again. _Speak, dammit! _His mind screamed at him.

"Akashi! Say something!" Furihata sounded desperate, worried even. This confused Akashi.

"I'm sorry…" Akashi breathed.

"Thank God… I thought…" Furihata's voice trailed off.

"I am sorry." Akashi repeated, his voice slurring a bit. Akashi proceeded in taking off his shoes and walking over to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and started his nightly death glare at his medicine. After the incident, his psychiatrist had given him many proscriptions to cure his mind. He took them in alphabetical order. One from the first bottle. Three from the second. Two from the third. One from the fourth. And two from each of the last two. Methodical placement of the bottles back on the shelf made him frown. Maybe Shintarou learned his neurotic behavior from him after all. Perhaps Shintarou did not even have those issues anymore… Maybe everyone had grown up except for him…

The phone grew hot against his ear as the current predicament struck him again. "Are you drunk?" The voice from the other side asked slowly.

"Perhaps." Akashi snapped, "What's it to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I thought you'd never call." Furihata didn't even seem tired anymore. "This is better than three years of silence…"

"You never called either" was Akashi's response.

"I know. I should have. Just seeing you… covered in—"

"I am aware of what happened!" Akashi couldn't stop himself. The pain was becoming unbearable. He should have been successful. He should be dead. This _idiot _should not have found him. _This idiot should not have saved his life. _

"Seijuro, why don't you get some sleep and we'll speak tomorrow?" Furihata's suggestions were always better than his. Perhaps that's why he was his partner at the law firm. Akashi had been the thinker and Furihata was the planner. They had made the best team.

"Yes, I suppose that's well enough." Akashi hung up before his nerves got a hold of him. He would make that call tomorrow. Furihata was important. _He always had been. _Akashi reminded himself. _Everyone had been important. _Maybe he should remind them of that sometimes.

He had seven calls to make.

One each day of the week.

One day at a time, Akashi would heal.

_Little did he know how important he was to everyone around him. _

Monday – **Kise Ryouta**

Of all people, Akashi had expected Kise to answer. Kise was attached to his cell phone like a magnet. _Perhaps a modeling gig, then. _Akashi felt it fitting to leave a message.

"Ryouta, this is Akashi. Please call me when you get this message."

Monday was for Kise. Kise was that bright, unneeded happiness that you grew to love. For Kise, Akashi would go shopping. In most instances, he would have his parent's butler buy his clothes; but this was special. Akashi found himself trying on a new suit when his phone rang.

"Akasicchi!" The voice on the other side of the phone rang loud and clear.

"Ryouta, you returned my call."

"Of course I did! It's been so long… What are you up to?" Kise seemed genuinely curious, after all, why not indulge him.

"I'm trying on a new suit, Ryouta. Would you like to see?" Akashi snapped a picture and sent it to Kise.

"Ooh! Akasicchi! You look so handsome!" Akashi could feel a blush coloring his cheeks. "So, I know you didn't call to talk about suits… What is going on?"

"I would like to apologize, Ryouta." Akashi grimaced. Apologizing was not easy for most people. For Akashi, it was unbearable.

"Apologize?"

Akashi handed the suit to the cashier, paid, and began to walk home once again.

"Yes. I have not reached out in five years. I gave up. I am terribly sorry that I put you through that. I am having a get together at the house in a month. I would like to invite you."

"I would be honored! Wow, a party at Akasicchi's! Just text me the address, I'll even bring a gift." Kise's bubbly personality was still there, even at 23. "Well, I have another shoot to go to! We will talk soon, Akasicchi, okay? I love you!"

Kise hung up before Akashi could scold him for using that phrase so lightly. But his heart said otherwise. It was good to feel loved. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be needed.

Tuesday – **Aomine Daiki**

Bright and early, Akashi did something he hadn't done in five years. He played basketball. The request hadn't taken any pushing as he had expected. Aomine lived near Akashi, he had known that for a long time. On many occasions he had considered asking the JBL player to play a one-on-one game with him, but insecurity… a word Akashi hated…. had won out every time. Instead, today, Akashi found himself sitting on the court down the street from his apartment, sweating like mad, looking across at a smiling Aomine. It reminded him of Teikou.

"Wow! I can't believe Akashi Seijuro wanted to play a game against me!" Aomine laughed out loud, pouring cold water over his head and squirting some at Akashi.

"Daiki, we are not five years old. Please desist." He wiped the water off his face before continuing, "I will not lie, you have become quite a formidable basketball player. I am proud."

"Proud…?" Aomine asked, "Of me?"

"Yes. Of you." Akashi looked into the distance, "Of all of you. I never say it enough. You five were my whole reason for being."

Aomine smiled at him, nodding, he understood after all.

"I heard you talked to Kise yesterday."

Akashi actually laughed. A full laugh. He clutched his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Aomine scrunched his eyebrows together, frowning.

"You and Ryouta tell each other everything, don't you?"

"Of course, he's my everything. There is nothing we don't share…" Aomine blushed, looking down at his crisscrossed legs. "Am I invited to the party as well?"

"Yes, Daiki. Everyone will be there, I hope. It has been far too long." Akashi smiled at the tan boy, who still towered over him as they stood facing one another.

"Thank you, Akashi." Aomine stuck out his hand. " You made me a better man. You taught me what it is to put everything into something you love. You gave me my future." Akashi shook his hand for the first time, before they walked home as the sun rose full in the sky.

Tuesday was for Aomine. Monday is always chasing Tuesday. Tuesday is the day you realize the week has really begun. It's full of life and purpose. Successful goals last when started on a Tuesday rather than a Monday. But Monday is needed for motivation, Tuesday for determination. Tuesday is for action.

Wednesady – **Nijimura Shuzo**

While Nijimura's home was not too far away, he did not know where the man currently resided. Akashi knew of his affair with Haizaki, even after all these years. While Akashi understood the pains of preferring men to women in Japan, Akashi would never condone it. With Nijimura, he would keep his mouth shut. He figured a letter to Nijimura's work address would be best.

Wednesday was for Nijimura. Wednesday is for hope. The middle of week that reminds you that the weekend is coming. Nijimura was the whole reason Akashi became who he was, good and bad. The role of captain warped Akashi's mind, destroyed his soul, and formed this monster that he had become… yet, it gave him an identity. When he family was falling apart, Akashi had basketball. While he was not the tallest, the best player, or even the smartest, _damn Shintarou, _he could lead. He was born to lead and Nijimura taught him this.

Captain,

There are many things I would like you tell you. I apologize for not keeping in touch over these years. I am sure you heard what happened three years ago. I did get your letter. Consider this my response.

I am not better yet.

I am working at it.

I am not the same person you knew five years ago.

Thank you for teaching me everything I know. Without you, I would be incomplete. My life would have been incomplete. I owe you everything I am in some respects. I would like you tell you more in person. Please accept this invitation to my home in one month's time. I will send more details soon.

Respectfully yours,

Akashi Seijuro

P.S. do not speak to Haizaki of this, I will contact him directly.

Thursday – **Haizaki Shougo**

If there was one thing Akashi hated more than suit shopping, it was shoe shopping. Perhaps because they were basketball shoes, it wouldn't be as bad. He was wrong. Every woman it the store seemed to ask if he was "doing okay." This situation almost seemed more than it was worth. A certain pair of shoes caught his eye. The new Nike Air. Akashi bypassed every other woman in the store, purchased the shoes in Haizaki's size, and left.

Thursday was for Haizaki. Thursday is the day of regret. Most often people drink too much on Thursdays because they are excited for the weekend, only resulting in a hangover during work on Friday. Haizaki is full of regret. For Akashi, at least. Making Haizaki quit the basketball team at Teikou seemed smart at the time, alas, Kise was a better player. But the result was not what Akashi had expected. Haizaki turned out almost more messed up than Akashi had become. Though his achievements in the JBL with Daiki, none the less, had left Akashi speechless. Thursdays were always full of regret.

Akashi arrived at the post office Thursday afternoon, opting to send the package rather than deliver it. He had found Haizaki's address from Daiki, and had attached a letter.

_Haizaki,_

_I am aware that you burned your pair from Teikou after I made you quit the team. I have regretted that decision for many years. You have turned out to be a very accomplished basketball player. You may scoff and not accept my apology but I am sorry. If you do not accept my apology, at least accept the shoes. You need new ones, after all. _

_Thank you for looking after Daiki. Take good care of Nijimura. _

_Akashi Seijuro_

After the package was delivered, Akashi decided on taking a shot in Haizaki's honor. He wandered his way into the nearest convenience store to buy some vodka.

Upon walking into the alcohol aisle he hears a voice he hasn't heard in ages.

"No, Muro-chin, that's not the right flavor." Akashi turns the corner, and finds himself looking up.

"Aka-chin?" Murasakibara questions softly. Even Himuro's face softens as he looks on.

"Atsushi. It's been a long time." Before he knows it, Akashi was being pulled into a hug.

Friday – **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Warm, long arms enveloped Akashi. At first he resisted, tensing up his whole body. "Relax, Aka-chin, it's just a hug." Then his whole body gave way and Akashi released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _Right, just a hug. Hugs are good._

Friday was for Atsushi. Friday is a day of relaxation, of freedom. To act childish. To be yourself. To be fearless. Friday means no more work, and you can play with no consequences, because you can recharge on Saturday. Friday seems to last forever as you stay out into the night, not worrying about the next day. Atsushi is free. He always has been.

When he is released, Akashi looks up at the two men holding hands. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" Himuro suggests, looking up at Murasakibara for confirmation.

"That is a great idea, Muro-chin. How about it, Aka-chin?"

"I suppose I could…" Akashi mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Good. Muro-chin will make delicious desserts for us." Akashi finds himself smiling, despite his demeanor earlier. He thinks of the gift he sent to Haizaki and laughs internally. He must be losing it. Being sentimental and all.

He finds himself being pulled by Atsushi's other hand, the metal basket full of sweets clanging against their wrists as they make their way to the check out counter. Fifteen minutes later, he finds himself tucked in at Atsushi's apartment. _Maybe his and Himuro's. _That irks him a bit. Everyone is so happy together. Everyone has someone. _But him. _Seeing Shintarou and Takao will be the hardest, Akashi thinks. But it will have to happen.

Several rounds of drinks and desserts later, Akashi is tucked in on the couch. Something soft pressed against his forehead… A kiss? Atsushi kissed him?

"Goodnight, Aka-chin." Akashi is too tired to protest now. He uses his last ounces of wakefulness to muse outloud.

"Thank you, Atsushi. For being so kind to me for so long. The yearly letters kept me going. I'm glad you are so happy."

"You can be happy too, Aka-chin." Murasakibara turns around one last time to face him before retreating to his bedroom, "You just have to want it. You deserve to be happy." _I deserve to be happy… _Akashi's mind wanders into dreams. He realizes it is Friday.

Saturday – **Kuroko Tetsuya**

If anyone had ever owned his heart, it had been Tetsuya. It was a brief… infatuation. Akashi was not proud of his feelings in middle school. Tetsuya was an anomaly. Like him, perhaps. They were not good at the typical type of basketball, like Ryouta or Daiki. They had special talents. But not like Shintarou or Atsushi. Their skills were not admired as much. They were different, unique, _special. Tetsuya was special. _

Saturday was for Kuroko. Saturday is everyone's favorite day. Saturday is the day we procrastinate on. Saturday is the day to recuperate and feel well again. You can sleep until noon and then go to bed again at nine pm. Saturday can be made for parties or relaxing. Saturday is a perfect day. Yet, Saturday can be full of surprises.

Akashi hopped off the train at two in the afternoon after returning from Atsushi's apartment and proceeding to shower and change. Tucked under his arm was a novel, a very touching novel. A novel given to him in their second year of middle school by Tetsuya. Akashi had meant to return the novel, he had. But his family had moved after his parent's first divorce and he had lost the novel. He found it two years later and had no way to give it back. That was until everyone was close again. The exact moment Akashi had started to pull away. Now, he would give the book back.

He rang the doorbell to Tetsuya and Kagami's house. _It really looked like a home. _Kagami opened the door and looked him directly in the eyes. He face softened. Akashi and Kagami had gotten along well for the brief time they had talked. They respected one another.

"Akashi. It's good to see you again. Please come in, I'll get Kuroko." Kagami opened the door wide, leading Akashi to the couch.

"Kuroko! We have a guest!"

"Who is it, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice still sounded young to Akashi's ears. "Oh, Akashi-kun…" Akashi thought he heard Kuroko's voice falter for a second.

"Uhm, I'll leave you two to talk," Kagami awkwardly mumbled, taking his leave.

Akashi stood, facing Kuroko. "I brought your book back." Suddenly there was a fist in his face. "Whaaaa- ?" Akashi tripped backwards.

"Three years! After all that! You don't even write or call or -!" Kuroko is screaming, tears streaming down his face and all Akashi can think is _please stop crying. Please stop. _

He takes Kuroko's tear-stained face in his hands and does something his middle school self would have been proud of. But now he just wants the tears to stop. He presses his lips to Kuroko's own. Both of their eyes go wide as Akashi pulls back.

"Please don't cry, Tetsuya. It's not a good look for you." Akashi sees Kuroko smile a bit, touching his lips slightly.

"We can't all cry like Kise-kun, huh?" Akashi laughs and pulls Kuroko flush to his chest, burying his face in Kuroko's shoulder. _I missed you. I will never tell you but I missed you. _

"I missed you too, Akashi-kun."

_Words never needed to be spoken between them. _

Sunday – **Midorima Shintarou**

Surprising Shintarou is not on his list of good ideas. Pissing off Takao is also not on that list. This is why Akashi calls Takao on Saturday night to approve a meeting on Sunday. Takao agrees, saying that this would be good for Shin-chan. Of course, Takao is worried. Akashi knows that. He does not want to cause any problems with their relationship. Takao is good for Shintarou. He is what Akashi could never be. He is supportive, kind, and understanding. Akashi is pushy, blunt, and unreceptive. He is what Shintarou needs, what Akashi will never be. Sometimes, Akashi finds himself thinking he should've tried harder. _He should have been that for him. _

Sunday was for Shintarou. Sunday is the day we spend with our family. It is a calm day. It is made for long walks, family movie nights, dinner together… even baking. Sundays call for sunshine and flowers blooming. Sundays give you a warm feeling in your heart, making things seem possible. Sundays are the last good thing before the next hectic Monday morning.

_When did we fall apart? _

Akashi looks up to meet his eyes. Takao is standing off to the side. Tears are rolling from his eyes, dropping slowly onto the tile floor.

_He cried for weeks after the incident. _

Takao had said that on the phone. That's why this was important. No matter how much torture Akashi had put Shintarou through, he still loved him.

_He loved him. _

Akashi cried for the first time in three years. Three adult men stood in a room crying. Akashi reached out his hand to Midorima. "Hold me, Shintarou," He breathed.

_I love him. _

"I love you, Shintarou," Akashi breathed into his shoulder. The tears stopped, then started harder than before. _I always loved you. _

_He had always been home. _

Sunday – **Furihata Kouki**

Akashi left Shintarou's apartment after dinner. He and Takao promised to join him for the get together, and keep in touch for many more years. Akashi was even formally invited to their wedding as Shintarou's best man. Akashi's heart seemed to be reborn in the past week. Now, to fix things with Furihata. They had spoken briefly but they had to meet in person. Akashi would not let himself live like this.

Turning onto his street, he saw a figure on his porch steps. Getting closer he realized he knew the person as well, "Furihata?"

"Oh my god, How long have you been waiting?" Akashi began to panic, " Wait… Are those flowers?" His heart stopped a bit.

Furihata's cheeks turned the color of Akashi's hair instantly, "Uh… yeah. I thought maybe we could get dinner but you probably already ate."

"No no…" Akashi was panicking now. _Think think think. _"Let me make you something."

"You cook?" Furihata's eyes lit up.

"I am a man of many skills." Akashi was indeed a good cook, but it had been so long since he had used his skills in the kitchen.

After two hours of a joint effort, they had created a decent kimchi that woudn't kill them. Sitting at the table, eating together in silence, Akashi couldn't help himself, "Don't you have a wife to get back to? Or girlfriend?"

Furihata choked on his food, chuckling, "No, definitely not."

"Well, good." Akashi mumbled, a smile tugging on his lips.

_This felt like home as well._

_Maybe Sundays were for Furihata as well. _


End file.
